totlfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria
Backstory Daughter of Shemya and heir to the throne of Dassau, Aria was intended to be raised with warmth and kindness, to carry on Shemya's gentle reign when she eventually passed away. As Shemya died so early, however, Aria was left to fend for herself, and she was only saved from death by the intervention of Reina, a Darkrai Lumminai who intended to groom for herself the perfect Herald to Pact Link with. Aria was kept as a servant in Reina's underground court for several years, during which Reina discretely guided her to absorb and understand dark magic and finally to move up in the ranks with her powers. When Aria staged a coup and attacked Reina personally, Reina admitted her scheme and won Aria over with honeyed words as only a Darkrai Lumminai can. Bewitched by the promise of revenge, Aria formed a Pact with Reina to achieve both of their goals. Unlike her gentle mother, Aria is the type to rip out your heart first and ask questions afterward. Pragmatic and intensely self-disciplined, Aria portrays herself as an evil sorceress because it is easier for her to get things done that way, especially in the past where people are softer and do not know the full horrors that are to come. She masquerades part of the time as a fortuneteller, using her knowledge of the future to encourage people to pack their bags and seek shelter, and part of the time as an evil witch, scaring people away from areas that will soon become battle zones. To Shemya's face, Aria derides her as weak and ineffective, but it is really just the loss she feels talking and she would give anything to have her mother back again. However, she is quite sure that her use of dark magic and murder has turned her mother against her forever, so she keeps lashing out at her because it is easier that way. Deep down, Aria has a strong depressive and self-destructive streak, something Reina is working constantly to thwart lest she lose her Herald too early. Though she is constantly striving for the best possible outcome in most situations, Aria feels deep down that if she can go out in a blaze of glory, she will save the future and no longer have to live with the pain of losing her mother, her kingdom, and her future. She feels tricked into her Pacthood with Reina - justifiably so - something that Reina would not have understood upon their linking but that, after years of absorbing human emotions, she is actually beginning to feel guilt for. Personal Information Age: 16 Personality: Determined and self-destructive Lumminai: Reina (Darkrai) Class: Sorceress Weapons: Tarot cards Armor Class: Magi Armor Role: Offensive caster and debuffer Elemental Affinities: Strong against Darkrai/ Kokotus/ Marsumik Weak against Hydras/ Glacial/ Tekitara In Battle Character Performance: Aria is a vicious caster with high MP, MAG, LUC, and RES, making her good at causing damage and debuffs to the enemy team. She can equip tarot cards, which restore MP when used for a physical attack and may cause status ailments, but have very low attack power. To balance her magical prowess, Aria is slow and fragile, in the manner of most who give up everything else to pursue the magical arts. Conserve her MP during trash fights by using her Death Force spell, then blow up the bosses with her big nukes, such as "Void Impact" and "Maelstrom." Link Combat: When linked to her Lumminai, Reina, Aria gains innate MP regeneration, allowing her to cast many more spells than usual. Her spell list changes to consist of two kinds of spells: instant-death spells, and spells that cause enormous amounts of damage to enemies afflicted with status ailments. While Linked, Aria can annihilate random encounters in the blink of an eye, but she will need to have applied ailments in her natural form before Linking to take full advantage of her offensive spells against bosses. Lumminai Combat: When Reina is summoned to the field, she seizes the spotlight, as one might expect. She can Charm enemies, cause instant death, and massacre enemies who have been inflicted with status ailments, but her true purpose is to borrow Aria's magic power with "Queen's Vow," then utilize it with her potent "Dark Meteor" and "Umbral Shower" spells. Since Reina can do more damage than Aria can, Aria should focus on disabling enemy targets and protecting herself with "Shadow Cloak" while Reina is taking center stage. Primary Abilities: Shadow Flare: Causes Darkrai damage to one enemy. Phantom Pain: Causes mediocre Darkrai damage to one enemy. Ignores enemy defenses. Void Impact: Causes heavy Darkrai damage to one enemy. Maelstrom: Causes Darkrai damage to all enemies. Poison: High chance to Poison one target. Bewitch: High chance to Charm one target. Shadow Cloak: Allows Aria to dodge all physical attacks for one turn. Death Force: Causes instant death to one target. Linked Abilities: Corruption: Causes heavy Darkrai damage to enemies afflicted with Poison. Lunatic Moon: Causes heavy Darkrai damage to enemies afflicted with Charm. End of Days: Good chance to cause Instant Death to all enemies. Summon Abilities: Dark Meteor: Causes heavy Darkrai damage to one enemy. Umbral Shower: Causes multiple hits of Darkrai damage to random enemies. Witching Hour: Causes heavy Darkrai damage to all enemies afflicted with a status ailment. Queen's Command: Causes instant death to all enemies afflicted with Charm. Queen's Persuasion: Good chance to Charm all enemies. Queen's Vow: Takes MAG from Aria and gives it to Reina. Story Importance ??? See more Character Data! Category:Characters Category:Side Character